


Roles

by Lyxan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, No Beta, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 16:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyxan/pseuds/Lyxan
Summary: What is Shiro's role in team voltron now? Allura has an idea.





	Roles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meli_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MELI.   
> No beta. I barely got it done.

“Is everything alright Shiro?”

Allura didn't need to see his face to know that the true answer was 'no” even if he would try to hide it under a weak smile and white lies.   
She had found him beside Black’s massive paw with a far away look in his eyes. His shoulders slumped forward and his one remaining hand resting in his lap.  
When she spoke he turned quickly, his sad expression quickly morphing into a soft smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Yeah, everything is fine, Princess.” He said, moving to stand but she waved him to sit and took a seat on the ground next to him. She folded her legs up under herself and looked up to the alien sky of the planet they had rested on.

“Pidge believes we are halfway to your home, though it is a little hard to tell.”

Shiro gave a single dry huff of a laugh. 

“Earth doesn’t even feel like home.” His voice wavered. “The lion doesn’t even feel right.

Allura picked at the knees of the undersuit of her paladin armor, unsure of how to answer. She felt oddly cold and bare, sitting there with her former black paladin, the darkness of his emotions tainting the air.  
He had been traveling in the black lion with Keith and Krolia, and she couldn’t even imagine how hard it was for his to be just a passenger. He had been saved, repeatedly, by the sentient beast, yet he felt unworthy to pilot - using his lack of limb, and need to rest as excuses. No, not excuses. Reasons to not even try.

She stayed silent but nudged herself closer to him, he smiled slightly when he noticed and in turn leaned closer to her. 

“Sorry. It’s just. Now I have to find out who I am again.” He put his hand up to the stump of his shoulder. “I’m kinda ….” He didn’t finish. A darkness spread in his eyes and he seemed to curl into himself. 

Allura bit her cheek and turned sharply towards him.

“You’re a great number of things Shiro.” Her voice was strong and sure.

“Oh?” He forced a smile as he looked at her.

“A pilot.”

“Hm. Formerly.”

“A Champion.”

“More like monster.”

“A survivor.” She stressed as she reached for his hand. She held it and kept her eyes on him as she continued her list aloud.

“A Paladin. A Hero. A Savior.”

“Those are all things in the past, Allura.”

“A friend. A role model.” She offered brightly and at that Shiro laughed, he squeezed her hand lightly.

“Thanks Allura.” She smiled and turned back again so she could lean into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I just need to figure out who I can be - who I can become. If there even is a way for me to help the team - you know - without being a Paladin.” The last word was strained and Allura nuzzled her head, and laced her fingers with his.”I need to find a role I can fill. You know. On the team. In the universe, really.”

Allura blinked, the universe had just gotten a lot bigger with the additions of Earth, and the Alteans that Lotor had saved. She perked her head up with a wide grin on her face.

“I have one for you.” 

“Oh? The princess can assign me something?”

“Mmm Hmm. Romelle told me there were at least a thousand Alteans that Lotor had locked away. My people, my kingdom, will exist again.”

“Let me guess.” Shiro was smiling again. “You need someone to organize your coronation party?” She moved to stand up, brushing the dust off her butt and thighs before reaching down to assist Shiro.

“Oh no, Shiro, I think you’ll be far too busy.” He didn’t respond, instead giving her a quizzical look. She yanked him up with far too much ease, but kept a hold of his hand. “Though I suppose my father had time to be both a King and a Paladin.” She said thoughtfully with a little smirk. 

“Uh - Allura, I’m not a - Earth doesn’t have one overruling kin-” He started a line of explanation, but she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. It was only for a tick, but it was enough for his eyes to snap open and his face to beam into a bright red.

“It may not. But Altea does.” Her voice was just above a whisper, her eyes locked on his. “They will be in need of strong leadership while we move forward, and I can think of no one I would prefer by my side.”

“Allura I-” He sighed. “I am so in love you but - I’m -” His voice was shaky, and he leaned to rest his forehead against hers. “I am so unworthy of you.”

“You’re the one I choose.”

“There’s a million reasons we shouldn’t - ”

“So is that a no?” She stared into his eyes with a smile, already knowing his answer.

“I love you, Allura.” He reached up and placed his hand on her cheek pulling her against his lips.

“And I love you, King Takashi Shirogane.” She whispered in between their kisses.

He kissed her once more before pulling back. 

“King. I like the sound of that.”


End file.
